Kaitou Kid 1412 Fanclub Chat Room
by Abe Lincoln Lover
Summary: A chance meeting on a chat room leaves two people with nothing in common with more questions than answers, and as they begin to talk more, their relationship begins to develop into something more.
1. Chapter 1

Aoko was bored on that Monday night, when she had finished all her homework and chores. Perhaps that was the reason that she had turned her computer on and was surfing the web to find something to do. All she needed was something to occupy her mind until she calmed down enough to go to bed.

A site showed up under her google search of "chat rooms". She still wasn't really sure why she googled that. But the site that was shown looked almost like it was calling to her, so she clicked it, trying to ignore the fact that the link was called "Kaitou Kid 1412 Fanclub Chat Room". She had been doing a lot of out of character things that day, so why stop now?

The web-page loaded and she looked at the white chat screen. _Of course_, she snorted_, it would be white. Stupid Kid's trademark color is white. Stupid, stupid thief... even the prices on object that are white have gone up, just because of him..._

She quickly surveyed the page to see if there was anything weird or disgusting on there that would provide reason to go back to the google search page. Nothing met her standards, so she started paying attention to the actual site itself.

A box popped up, telling her that she needed to create an account. _Normally, I wouldn't, but... I guess I will... if I end up hating this I'll just delete my account..._

User name: _KidKiller_

Password: _kuroba_

Not surprisingly, the user name was not taken. That, of course, was because practically everyone in the world was in love with the thief and nobody would ever dream of killing him. The password... well, Kaito was to never know about that. Ever.

Clicking the 'sign-up' button, she watched the page load and lead her to another page, where other people were talking. Sighing, she berated herself for actually participating in such a Kid-loving site before taking a look at the names of the other people.

_Magicfan99_ was one... _Kait0uKidsWife8795_ was a second person... blah blah blah... aaand the only person that actually caught her eye was _KaitouKid_. Plain and simple. No numbers or anything. Those other people must be really jealous. Suddenly a notification on the side of the window brought her out of her thoughts.

'You have **1** unread message(s)'

_Okay... that's weird. I just logged onto this site. Oooohh... it's probably hate-mail... _Aoko thought as she clicked the message, which was surprisingly from that _KaitouKid_ guy.

**KaitouKid:** Hi.

Short message. Well, it wouldn't hurt to respond.

**KidKiller: **Hi...?

A few seconds later and his/her response came.

**KaitouKid: **So. You aren't into Kaitou Kid all that much, are you?

Yup, that was exactly what she was expecting. It would have been really strange if it had been anything else, like "I was just wondering what your favorite color is". Turning back to the matter at hand, she decided that she could either lie or tell the truth. She chose the latter option.

**KidKiller: **Eh, not really.

**KaitouKid: **Have you ever met him in person?

**KidKiller: **No, but my dad has. Multiple times. :(

**KaitouKid: **Ooh, you don't seem too happy about that. What happened?

Now she was stuck. If she told the truth, it would be pretty much giving her identity away. If she lied, she would feel like a jerk - so she went with her gut and took the easy way out.

**KidKiller: **Why do you care?

**KaitouKid: **Is it wrong for me to care about other people?

**KidKiller: **But why does it matter to you? It's not your problem and you've never met me. It should be that idiot thief instead of you that's asking me this stuff.

Whoops, that was bound to get that guy mad. Calling someone's idol an 'idiot' wasn't exactly the best thing to do to get someone to keep talking to you.

Nonetheless, he responded.

**KaitouKid: **What if I told you I really am Kaitou Kid?

**KidKiller: **Ha ha. Like I'm going to believe that.

Who did he think he was kidding, really, with such a blatant lie. Unless it wasn't a lie... but surely Kaitou Kid had better things to do than go on a fan-made website and chat to random people? Eh. It was probably a lie.

**KaitouKid: **No, really, I am. What proof do you need?

**KidKiller: **Fine. Answer me this: who did Kaitou Kid go up against on his second heist after he reappeared?

Thank goodness Kaito had told her all about him going up against Kid that time. Granted, after that time he had ended up pretty much worshipping the guy like he was a god, but that wasn't the point.

**KaitouKid: **Some Kuroba Kaito guy. He was pretty annoying to deal with, but his magic tricks are pretty good. How'd you know about that? It never made it to papers, did it?

****. Way to turn the tables on her. Well. If the guy was Kaitou Kid, it didn't really matter if he knew who she was or not, since he probably knows more about her than the government does (and let me tell you, the government knows more about anyone than they do about themselves).

**KidKiller: **He's a friend of mine.

**KaitouKid: **Ah~! Boyfriend?

**KidKiller: **No! Ew!

**KaitouKid: **Nakamori-san's got a boyfriend~!

Whaaaaaat. How'd he find out her name?

**KidKiller: **How do you know who I am?

**KaitouKid: **Really, you didn't expect me to figure it out? I knew it was you from the moment you logged on. Only you would have that user name.

Oh, so Kid _was_ aware that she hated him. Maybe that was why he never gave her roses when he passed by her. Well, that was fine with her. It wasn't like she wanted one of those stupid flowers, anyway. No way, nuh-uh, nope, not a chance.

**KidKiller: **So, anyway. Why are you talking to me?

**KaitouKid: **Because I'm sooooooo bored. I have absolutely nothing to do.

**KidKiller: **I'm a last resort?

**KaitouKid: **No – this site is a last resort. You're just someone interesting to talk to.

That was an insult, right? Kaitou Kid would never compliment her, so... it was an insult, right?

**KidKiller: **Why don't you go practice one of your stupid magic tricks?

**KaitouKid: **…

**KidKiller: **Tell me.

**KaitouKid: **…

This was stupid. He was going to get one more chance and then she was going to log off. He wasn't worth trying to get an answer out of.

**KaitouKid: **I kind of burnt three decks of playing cards. My mom wasn't happy about that.

**KidKiller: **You still live with your mom?

**KaitouKid: ******

_KaitouKid has disconnected._

Aoko stared at the screen, deep in thought. Just in this short conversation, she had found out more about the master thief than all the rest of the information already collected by the police. One such thing was that he lived with his mother (that had been a complete guess when she had sent the message, but his reaction had confirmed it to be true). But now, only one thought was present in her mind...

_What the heck?_

* * *

**AN: And that's the first chapter. I've really got to stop making new stories. Anyway, I'm not sure how this story is going to go, but I'm thinking more of a romance between Kaitou Kid and Aoko, without Aoko finding out about Kaito's night job.**

**To clear the confusion, in my story I changed some stuff up a bit; Aoko thinks that Kaito really did go up against Kaitou Kid (Jii) in the first episode, but nothing ever made it to papers so she could only trust Kaito's word. The events of the first episode really did happen, though.**

**Depending on how many reviews I get, I'll decide if I want to put this story into my update-schedule. If it does get put in, I'm thinking it might be on Saturdays.**

**Have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2

Without reason, she decided to log back into the site again the next day. There was the same welcome message, the same chat box, and the same people online. It was strange how it seemed that the people had some type of routine that involved logging into that site every day.

Almost instantly after she came online, she received a notification identical to the one she got the day before.

'You have **1** unread message(s)'

_Please tell me it's not..._

She clicked on the box. It brought her to a chat window with a message from _KaitouKid_.

_Aaaand I was right. What does he want now?_

**KaitouKid:** Wassup girlll

_What._

**KidKiller: **What.

**KaitouKid: **Come on, play along. I'll start again. Wassup girlll

**KidKiller: **I still don't understand. What exactly are we doing?

_Why is that guy so confusing? I have absolutely no idea on how to respond to that. What is he expecting me to say?_

**KaitouKid: **Jeez, you're no fun. Anyway, how was school?

_I don't really want to know what his ulterior motive for asking me this is, but it isn't like there's any harm in responding, right?_

**KidKiller: **To be honest, not that great. Stupid Kaito was being annoying all day. He just doesn't know how to shut up sometimes. And... yeah. He's just really annoying.

**KaitouKid: **I thought you liked him.

_How did he know that?_

_Well, he's a criminal. Truth be told, he's good at what he does. He's good at keeping secrets. I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell him, and besides – I've been holding it in for too long. I need to tell someone about my feelings towards him..._

**KidKiller: **I do, but he can get on my nerves a lot.

For some reason she had the feeling that someone was cheering and high-fiving himself at the moment. She brushed it off as having the creeps from talking to a wanted criminal.

**KaitouKid: **Oh, so you do like him? I was just guessing! Lol, Nakamori-san, you've got to be more careful with your secrets. They might get into the wrong hands if you are that loose with them. But don't worry – your secret is safe with me. ;)

_Son of a gun. He tricked me!_

_Well, I suppose that's how he gets away with everything. He _has_ to be pathological liar in order to get past Tou-san. He doesn't really have a choice in the matter... except for _not_ being a thief. He should just do that instead. Humph._

**KidKiller: **Arghh! You annoy so much!

**KaitouKid: **Oh, and when I say your secret is safe with me, I mean "safe with me, with the exception of telling that Kuroba Kaito kid that you like him".

_Oh my God. He's going to... everything's going to get screwed up if he tells him! Kaito doesn't like me back and I know it! It's just going to make everything awkward... I've got to make Kid understand that he can't do that! He probably won't listen, but I've got to try anyway..._

**KidKiller: **Please don't!

**KaitouKid: **Why not? This is your chance to reel him in! If you don't, someone else will.

_He has a point. I hate that. He shouldn't be making sense. But how did he know that Kaito is popular with the girls? It's almost like he's been spying on us, but that's crazy talk... he definitely has better things to do than stalk me. It's not like he goes on chat rooms dedicated to him..._

**KidKiller: **Just don't! It won't work out, trust me!

**KaitouKid: **What are you talking about? Of course it will! Unless – oh, Nakamori-san! You like another guy, don't you. Who is it? Tell me tell me tell me tellmetellmetellme

_This is just too perfect. He's practically giving me an opportunity to salvage my friendship with Kaito, and it's all the better because he has no idea he's doing it! Though, he does seem a bit off. It's almost as if he _wants_ me to like Kaito, and that he wants to be 100 percent sure that I do. Why would he want that?_

**KidKiller: **Yeah, there's this other guy that I like. I'm just friends with Kaito, and nothing more. That's it.

She could practically feel disappointment emitting from his next reply.

**KaitouKid: **Oh. Who is it?

_Crap. Crap crap crap crap crap. I don't know any other guys in my class, besides Hakuba, and Kid wouldn't believe a lie like that in a million years. The only other person is..._

**KidKiller: **It's actually you.

**KaitouKid: **That's sweet. But you do know that I'm a forty year old man, right?

**KidKiller: **Ha ha. I'm not going to believe that for a second. 40 year old men don't go on chat rooms when they're bored. You also live with your mom, but you're such a great magician that you would be able to get a good job and wouldn't have to live with her. Now try telling me that you're a 40 year old man.

_My argument is weak, but hopefully he'll admit. If he really is as old as he says he is, then he's a pedophile. If not, then there are a lot of questions that need to be asked._

**KaitouKid: **No comment.

_KaitouKid has disconnected._

She stared at the screen, blinked, and then came to her senses. She exited the window and stood from her chair. The thief was sort-of fun to talk to (if not a little aggravating) and was good company when she wasn't able to talk to Kaito. Besides, she hadn't completely lied earlier when she said she liked Kid. It just was that she didn't hate. Nothing more.

_Nothing more._

**AN: Okay, so five months after the first chapter is posted, I give you the second chapter. Tell me the justice in that.**

**Life is giving me more free time now, so I'll be updating more often now. Sorry about that little hiatus thing, which you all should know about since you checked my profile, right? RIGHT?**

**I've got a general direction for this story to be going in, so maybe I'll see you all again in a couple days. **

**Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm being stupid about this, _Aoko thought as she signed back on to the website the next day. Her day at school hadn't been any better than the day before, and she was still mad at Kaito. Even thinking about that jerk brought her blood pressure up. It almost felt like she hated him as much as Kaitou Kid. Which was definitely a lot. Definitely.

There was yet another unread message waiting for her when the page loaded. Curious as to what the thief had to say to her – for it had to be from him, since she hadn't spoken to anyone else on the site – and a bit desperate for someone to talk to, she clicked the notification.

**KaitouKid: **Sorry about that.

**KidKiller:** What happened?

**KaitouKid: **Lost connection.

Ha, like she was going to believe that. Still, she played along in order to appease him. It had occurred to her while she was at school that she could use all of these messages as evidence to use against him in order to find out what his identity was and to use against him in court. Her father would be upset with her, but the ends out-weighed the means, or whatever the saying was. In other words, she'd be a hero, and she'd be absolutely fine with that.

**KidKiller: **So, what do you want to talk about.

**KaitouKid: **What do _you_ want to talk about? I'm not really fond about talking about my personal life with other people, if you catch my drift.

_Wow... he practically tells me his age but he says he doesn't want to "talk about his personal life." Ha ha. He either just came to his senses, or is trying to be weird for some odd reason. I actually don't care which it is. That's surprising, though, considering that I'm trying to find out as much as I can about him..._

**KidKiller: **Okay. Well, today I threw my chair at Kaito.

**KaitouKid: **Oh, that guy that you like? Are you two bickering or legit mad at each other?

_I never thought I'd hear – err, see – Kid say words like "bickering" and "legit". They seem either too old or too young for him to use. It's not really his style, so why is he using them? Is it proof that he's both elderly and a teenager? That would explain a lot, but it would raise a lot more questions. I don't want to think about this right now._

**KidKiller: **I'm not sure. He seemed pretty, I don't know... _disgruntled_ when he came to school today. Almost depressed, but I'm not sure. He wasn't that fun to be around because of that, and also because he was acting like a complete jerk to whoever tried to talk to him. I don't know what's wrong with him.

**KaitouKid: **That's because I told him.

Aoko's heart stopped and the color faded from her face.

**KidKiller: **_What_ did you tell him?

**KaitouKid: **Only that you don't like him, and that you're head-over-heels in love with me. ;D

**KidKiller: **YOU SON OF A ***! I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL HIM!

Her life was officially ruined. Kaito was going to make fun of her for the rest of the year, and if they were in the same class in senior year, then during that year, too. It was going to be terrible! And it was all thanks to that despicable thing that didn't even deserve to be called a man. She was going to kill him!

**KaitouKid: **Calm down, I'm just kidding! Can't you take a joke?

_Oh, thank God._

**KidKiller: **Why did you do that?

**KaitouKid: **It was a perfect opportunity. Did you want me to just pass up the perfect chance to annoy you?

**KidKiller: **Yes, actually, I did.

**KaitouKid: **Hey, watch it. If you keep being rude to me, I'll have no choice but to drop a note to a certain person...

_He wouldn't. Kid may be self-absorbed, arrogant, nerve-grating, and just a down-right jerk, but he's a man of his word. He promised that he wouldn't tell, and he wouldn't go back on his word, no matter how hard it is for me to accept. Well, at least, I _think_ he won't go back on his word. I really hope not._

**KidKiller: **Please don't! I'll do anything!

**KaitouKid: **Anything?

_Crap. Wrong plea._

**KidKiller:** Well, maybe not anything...

**KaitouKid: **No going back on your promise. Hmm, what will I have you do for me?

_This is bad. He's going to make me an accomplice for his next heist or something! I'm going to be a criminal, and Dad's going to kill me! At this point, I might as well just tell Kaito the truth and get it over with. Oh man, he's going to laugh like crazy when I tell him..._

**KidKiller: **Please don't make me help you with your heist! I'd rather just tell Kaito myself!

**KaitouKid: **What? No! I'm not going to force you to do that! You'd just get in the way! Anyway, I want to meet you in the park. You know, just chat for a bit, instead of using this stupid website. How about it?

_So he's definitely a pedophile. I'm not sure I want to meet him in person, but he has a record of being nonviolent, so I guess I can. I'll tell Dad that I'm meeting with Keiko there. I always do that, so he won't be suspicious. It's just that Kid's a freaking criminal, for God's sake. I don't know what I'm going to do. I'll play it by ear, I guess._

**KidKiller: **Fine. Just... don't do anything weird.

**KaitouKid: **Wouldn't dream of it, really. Trust me, I'm not a rapist or a murderer. I don't prey on girls that have confided their secrets with me and that pretty much hate my guts. Remember what I said a couple days ago? You're an interesting person to talk to. Nothing less, and nothing more.

**KidKiller: **That last part makes me feel a bit offended, and the first part is just kind of weird. But... Kaito says I need to "stop being so stiff and party some more", so I guess I'll do it. When should we meet?

_I can't believe I'm actually going to do this._

**KaitouKid: **I'll be there whenever. Now, I have to go. Bye.

_KaitouKid has disconnected._

**AN: Andddd I'm spitting out chapters like fireballs. Mad awesome, really!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Aaaaaand discount my fireball thing from the previous chapter. This pace is definitely not the speed as fireballs. Anyway, hopefully this chapter is all you hoped it would be, and sorry ahead for the cliff hanger. Y'all are great people for sticking around this long and putting up with all my tardiness. Thank you all for the support!**

**This chapter goes out to the 20 reviews and 13 favorites I have gotten so far. You guys are great!**

It had been about two weeks since she last talked - err, wrote - to Kaitou Kid. Truth be told, rather than ignoring that creep on purpose, she had completely forgot about the website (and the Internet in general) due to Finals Week. She was even more scared for those tests than she was when her father had been admitted to the hospital after getting shot some how.

But finally, _finally_, the Age of Tests (as she called it) was over. Summer was abounding everywhere, and everybody was not happy. Reason for the melancholy: the heat.

It was waaaaaaaaay too hot outside. Nobody left the house without bringing at least five large waterbottles, and the few brave ones that did leave soon found themselves seeking AC-ed shelter. Kid had to have known this - he lived in the area, how could he not know? - and was being nice by not scheduling any heists. Aoko understood him more than she cared - it had to be hot underneath that suit!

Staying inside, though, was almost as bad as going outside was. It was dreadfully boring. Every time she booted up her second-hand computer, it would always overheat after two minutes. This meant, of course, no speaking to Mr. Kid. Not that she cared.

Then there came, seemingly out of the blue, a sudden break from the weather. Not a single person in Ekoda had seen that one coming. Even the meteorologists were stumped. This isn't to say that the cool(er) weather was unwelcome, though. People were stepping out of the houses in wonder as if they hadn't seen the light of day in years, and the children raced to the community playground so as to get some long-needed and long-wanted exercise. The downfall, of course, was the annoying tweens that walked around the neighborhood acting like they ruled the place, but Aoko didn't even bother caring about them.

It was time.

Gathering her wallet, keys, and other miscellaneous items in her purse, she called up the stairs a quick "Good-bye" to her father and exited the house. She was going to make herself go to that park as fast as possible and make sure she stayed there. She was not going to let herself back out. She was not a chicken, and she most definitely was not going to let this once-in-a-lifetime chance pass her by. She had missed too much already, stuck in her stuffy room without even Kaito to talk to (but he didn't matter anyway because she was still mad at him).

Her stomach was being a jerk to her today. It kept turning over and made her feel like there was a black hole forming there. With each step she took it got worse, and her posture became slightly bent in attempt to soothe the forming pain. Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea... perhaps she should go back home...

There was no way in Heaven, Earth, and Hell that she was going to turn back. Her father didn't raise her as a coward, and he certainly didn't raise her to run away from her problems. Ever since she went on that chatroom and spoke to Kid, he became _her_ problem, and that was set in stone. There was no getting around Fate, especially when it didn't want to be changed. She would simply have to find a way to deal with this hurdle, no matter how big she found it to be.

A thought occurred to her, and as more drops of sweat trickled down her face, the more appealing the idea became. She stopped her slow stroll - going any faster would have fatigued her more than she would have liked in that weather - and strayed to a nearby vendor. Three dollars were given to the man's itchily grabby hands, and a tall water bottle was given to her. The price had been overpriced, but that was the price she had to pay for being so stupid as to leave her own at home.

Now she had no excuse to stall. And stall she did not.

Between her and the park was the gate. It was a simple, pretty thing, but written over with graffiti to the point of making even looking at it an unpleasant ordeal. It possessed that quality that only public park gates could have. This, of course, was lost on Aoko as she entered the area with visible anxiety written all over her face.

The place was very old, and had distinguishing characteristics of that fact. Weeds were abundant; the benches were broken and tilted; the path was half there, half not; the flowers had grown into a state that overbore the examiner; the trees were ancient and stood like they were sequoias. Still, it was one of the most popular and most-visited places in the town.

Taking in a final gasp of air, she stared at one of the old, rusted steel-and-wood benches and slowly sat down. She brought her hands to the crown of her head and began trying to smooth her hair, which had become frizzy in the humid air (it wouldn't hurt to look presentable to Kaitou Kid, after all, even if he _was _a criminal). Her hands stopped their movements, though, when a voice hissed out of the tree above her,

_"Good morning, Aoko."_


End file.
